Keshin
Avatars (化身, Keshin) is a new feature in the Inazuma Eleven GO universe. Certain hissatsu techniques can be performed by using Keshin. Info Avatars are described as the spiritual energy people create, which is usually invisible to the eye. But when that power is mastered, it reveals itself in a visible form. It can also greatly reduce the stamina of the user, causing severe fatigue, as shown when Shindou passed out of exhaustion after using one. It is also shown that if a Avatar is beaten by another Avatar the user will need to wait some time to use it again. It is also notable that SEEDs are the only ones authorized by the Fifth Sector to use an Avatar, although there are some users who aren't SEEDs like Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma, Nishiki Ryouma and Nishizono Shinsuke. It is also known that the SEEDs are trained in the God Eden, so it is a possibility that they learned their Keshin in this island. Introduced Avatars Season 1 *'Kensei Lancelot' *'Sousha Maestro' *'Choujin Falco' *'Kikai-Hei Galleus' *'Kijutsuna Purim' *'Ryukishi Tedis' *'Kuroki Tsubasa Raven' *'Onsoku no Varius' *'Kaiou Poseidon' *'Seiei-Hei Pawn' *'Majin Pegasus' *'Kyoshin Gigantes' *'Gousetsu no Saia' *'Tekki Hei Knight' *'Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'Juuki Hei Baron' *'Genei no Dalamanglass' *'Shoubushi Diceman' *'Taiyou Shin Apollo' *'Teppeki No Gigadone' *'Kaitei Neptune' *'Goseishin Titanias' *'Majin Pegasus Arc' *'Enma Gazard' *'Kenou Kingburn W' *'Bannin no Tou Rook W' *'Masaisho Bishop W' *'Majo Queen Redia W' *'Matei Gryphon' Keshins introduced in the movie *'Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' *'Seijuu Shining Dragon' *'Masaisho Bishop B ' *'Bannin no Tou Rook B' *'Tekki Hei Knight B' *'Seiei-Hei Pawn B ' *'Sei Kishi Arthur' Season 2 *'Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou' *'Majin Great' *'Ma Senshi Pendragon' Others Keshin *'Shinkan Judge' *'Hakai Shin Deathroth' *'Maou Gyrase' *'Ryuujin Corogaon' *'Berserker Diaberu' *'Yume Shinshi Dream Ankle' *'Akaki Mega Hawk' *'Aoki Ryuk' *'Shakunetsu No Red Dice' *'Miwaku No Dalamanrose' *'Koun No Last Vega' *'Kemono Ou Leon' *'Kousoukou No Maxim' *'Doukeshi Phantom' *'Majo Queen Redia B' *'Kenou Kingburn B' Evolutions *'Majin Pegasus Arc' Keshin Fusions *'Sei Kishi Arthur' (Movie) *'Matei Gryphon' Trivia *There are hissatsu introduced in the original series that look like Avatars, such as Majin The Hand and Bakunetsu Storm. However, it is less likely. *Also, these two hissatsu techniques were remade as Keshin techniques. *It is also notable that the main cast of the series Inazuma Eleven GO (Tenma, Shindou, and Tsurugi) have their own Keshin. *It is also noted that the naming of Keshins is in Kanji-Katakana format. *Like hissatsu techniques, Keshin may possibly have an evolution mechanic, like Majin Pegasus Arc. *Two Keshins or more can fuse and become a Keshin Fusion. * There are some keshins that have a "B" or a "W" after it's name because their names are related with chess pieces (like Seiei Hei Pawn B, Tekki Hei Knight B, Masaisho Bishop, '''Majo '''Queen '''Redia B or Bannin no Tou '''Rook W). **The B and W mean Black and White. The B version is darker and the W version lighter. *Also, all the Keshins, in the naming, has the format what they are, write in Kanjis (ex.: Kensei) and the name, write in Katakana. (ex.: Lancelot). *Every Keshin seems to have just one hissatsu. *In the anime, the energy of the keshin is navyblue, but in the movie, it is violet. *Keshins also have levels, just like hissatsu moves: **Normal -> Level 2 -> Level 3 -> Level 4 -> Level 5 -> Level 0. Category:Keshin Category:Game mechanics